The Prank With A Wedding Dress
by PyroPhantom123
Summary: Alfred's always wondered what Arthur would look like in a dress. After some time and preparation, he finally pulled the prank after a day of cleaning out Arthur's attic. (I'm sorry for the bad summary I hope the story's better...)


"Thanks for helping me move the boxes and furniture out of the attic." Arthur piped up as he wiped the dust collected on his hands from when he moved an old cupboard down from said attic with a washcloth resting next to the kitchen sink that he was positioned in front of, his nimble fingers working to get the extra dust particles out from under his fingernails.

"No problem Iggy dude." Alfred, instead of using the washcloth offered to him by the sandy blonde that was previously speaking, used his white t-shirt to wipe off the gray material as he watched the Brit fix his green sweater vest while overlooking the organized yet cluttered pile of boxes in the center of the living room. Alfred took his glasses off and wiped them with his shirt before placing them back on his face to watch Arthur head to his own bedroom, the American's eyes focusing on the sway of the shorter male's hips as he walked. "Where are you going?" Alfred asked once he pulled away from the hypnotizing movement, focusing on the sandy blonde hair that was being ruffled by Arthur's hand.

"I'm going to take a shower. Some of those boxes were really heavy." Arthur stated matter-of-factly while entering his own bedroom to go to the bathroom connected to it. "I'll be out in a few moments." The Brit called out to Alfred while entering the bathroom, a loud click reverberating down the hall and to Alfred's ears to signal that Arthur had locked the door soon afterwards. Alfred stood by the threshold of the living room and the kitchen for a few moments, his body quickly moving to Arthur's room once he heard the shower's water start. Now his plan would be set in motion.

Alfred grinned mischievously to himself as he opened the wooden door to Arthur's closet, giving him a perfect view of all of Arthur's clothes. Alfred quickly grabbed all the clothes that he could find, including Arthur's dirty clothes and shoes that he had left outside of the bathroom, before stuffing it in one of the few empty boxes that the two had scavenged out from the attic earlier. Alfred then picked up the box and hurried outside to his jeep where he had thrown the box of all of Arthur's clothes into the backseat of the vehicle, the American's hands grabbing a separate box found in the passenger seat. The sunny blonde then hurried inside swiftly with the box grabbed from the passenger's seat, the box being dropped off in the living room as Alfred carried its contents into the bedroom.

Alfred laid the clothing out on the bed with a snicker, the smirk wiped off his face as he heard the shower stop from the room next to the bedroom. The cerulean eyed man hastily left the room with a few seconds to spare since Arthur had already stepped out of the bathroom and entered the bedroom as Alfred resumed his original position at the doorway of the living room and kitchen. All the American had to do now was wait. Get the camera on his phone ready. And wait.

"What the bloody hell?" Arthur asked aloud to nobody in particular as he looked at the sparkling clean wedding dress lain across his bed in a neat manner, the pearls placed elegantly along the sweetheart neckline and the white roses on the green waistband ribbon shining ever so slightly from the light of the room. Arthur shook his head once he realized that it was Alfred's doing and walked over to his closet to open it for some clothes, finding emptiness in return. Arthur began getting more annoyed now. Arthur searched through his entire room, finding nothing to wear except the wedding dress that was still lying on the bed.

Arthur took an aggravated breath before picking the dress up and putting it on with some difficulty, his hands working to tie the emerald green ribbon behind his back. The sleeves of the gown draped down from his shoulders, resting at the middle of his biceps. Very delicate rose patterned sleeves drifted down from the looser sleeves, stopping at his wrists in a triangular-like pattern. Below the green waistband was a puffy and soft rose patterned design that went down to the floor perfectly, covering his feet alongside the multiple layers beneath it. Arthur noticed that there was a breeze that blew through the back of his dress, looking at himself in the mirror to see that there was a rose patterned lace back, showing off his pale skin down to his mid-back. Arthur let out an audible growl of anger as he stormed out of the bedroom in the wedding gown, his emerald eyes burning with an anger directed towards the one person who could have done this evil deed.

Alfred laughed as he took multiple pictures of Arthur while the Brit marched towards him in a menacing manner, the Americans stride of pride not being broken even when the shorter man cursed wildly and, might I add, ungentlemanly. Alfred came to his senses after a good few minutes-full of taking pictures and gasping for air as Arthur gave him a deadly glare, his giggles coming out for a few times before stopping completely. "What'd you say?" The sunny blonde asked, wiping a tear clinging to the end of his eye with his index.

"I said," Arthur stood up straighter from his previous slumped stance, "Where did you put my clothes?" Arthur smoothed out the dress absentmindedly as he was trying to fight the urge to strange the younger man, his glare intensifying at the taller man's response.

"I don't really know. I just threw them out." Alfred lied smoothly, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll return them later I guess. I'll find them in... A week." Okay, now Arthur was officially done with this arsehat's jokes.

"Alfred I'm not fucking around." Arthur gave Alfred a well practiced glare, one that could be mistaken for Belarus's, in fact. "Give me my bloody clothes." Arthur seethed through clenched teeth, his eyebrows knitting together in a furious glare.

"It kinda looks like you're ballsing around with that dress on, dude." Alfred grinned as he looked at Arthur, oblivious to the lethal aura surrounding the bad-mouthed Brit. Typical Americans. Arthur gave out a loud huff of rage, his nostrils flaring as he took in loud breaths to reject the impulsive visions of tearing the stupid American apart. "But I guess I should help you go out and buy more clothes." Alfred chuckled out while grabbing Arthur's car keys off the coat hanger next to the front door. "It was funny while it lasted." The blue eyed man grinned wider as he headed over to the front door before opening it and leaving the house. Arthur fought with himself internally over the subject of going with Alfred or not. The battle was effortlessly won before the Brit slipped on his shoes and followed the other male to his own car parked in the driveway, the smaller male sitting down in the passenger seat while gathering up the remainder of the dress in his hands before closing the door carefully. Alfred then sat down in the driver's seat where he soon started the car and drove off.

Alfred followed Arthur around the clothing store in a slightly bored fashion while the green eyed male checked out clothes and their prices alongside their sizes, the American sneaking pictures that would then get him yelled at by Arthur once caught. "Come on! It cannot be that difficult to just grab a tee shirt and some pants and go!" Alfred whined as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, the effects of wandering around a clothing store for a couple hours showing its lack of comfort.

"Quit your whining!" Arthur said while looking over a green sweater vest. "It's your own bloody fault that we're here, you wanker." Arthur drooped the article of clothing over his left forearm, careful to not get the hanger caught on the wedding dress's sleeve. "If you really want to leave that badly then you can go get me a nice pair of slacks." Arthur ignored Alfred's loud whine as they both moved over to the pants section, the paler male shuffling through the sizes of a pile of black dress pants.

"Dude, come on. A chick doesn't even spend this much time shopping!" Alfred complained as Arthur grumbled to himself while looking over a pair of pants, the depths of his mind suddenly doubting his devious prank.

"I don't see how that's my problem." Arthur picked up a pair of pants his size and started towards the check-out desk with the tan male following him, handing the neatly folded pile of clothes to the lady at the counter.

"Finally!" Alfred said with a cry of happiness as Arthur paid for the clothes, the both of them leaving after Arthur grabbed the bagged clothes.

"Thanks by the way." Arthur said with a smile as they walked to the car together.

"Thanks for what?" Alfred unlocked the car once they got to it, the both of them opening their doors after Alfred unlocked them. Arthur handed Alfred his credit card back with a smug grin, the younger male staring at the card while the older male got inside the car. "When did you- Hey!" Alfred finally managed to say with an annoyed tone, putting the card back into his wallet before getting back into the car.

Arthur felt achieved. _Very _achieved. Arthur glanced at the garbage back full of Alfred's clothes while grabbing a tie from the top shelf of his closet, his smirk broadening as he closed the door to the closet. That's right, Arthur had gotten his revenge. He nabbed Alfred's clothes while he had left for a meeting after a sleepover that Alfred had forced him to attend after watching a horror movie, then took off back to his own house with the clothes that he had hastily stuffed in a garbage bag. Arthur snickered to himself at the memory as he tied the green tie around his neck, tucking it under the green sweater vest that he had bought with Alfred's credit card about a couple weeks ago.

Arthur grinned as he replayed the memory of his devious plan over and over again in his mind, his socked feet carrying him out of the room as his parched throat begged him for tea for the fifth time. Arthur walked down the hallway with that same smug grin, turning the corner into the living room. Arthur stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of a fully naked American sitting on his couch. "Oh. Hey Iggy." Alfred grinned at Arthur as he crossed his legs casually, leaning back on the couch like he wasn't butt naked in his best friend's house. Arthur snapped out of his thoughts, blushing redder than a tomato as he tried to stop staring at Alfred's nudity.

"F-FOR BLOODY SAKES PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Alfred laughed loudly as Arthur covered his nose to conceal a nosebleed, the Brit marching out of the living room that the American had claimed as his own.


End file.
